


Day 3: After a Fight

by LED10089



Series: BFKW 2020 [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, M/M, Mentioned Christopher Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LED10089/pseuds/LED10089
Summary: Fun fact: The cats are real and they are mine, and when I get another the will be added into a story. I am also doing chemistry for my GCSEs next year.Don't forget to Comment!
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: BFKW 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772596
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Day 3: After a Fight

The had just finished putting out a small barn fire when Eddie got the call. A call from Christopher's school, in the middle of the day, was almost always a bad thing. But expected. Christopher had put up a fight this morning, saying that he wasn't going to go to school, that all he wanted was 'his Buck'.

"Hello, is this Mr. Diaz?" He sighed, the voice of the receptionist had become increasingly familiar over the past few weeks. "Hey, Sara. How is he?" Is it sad that he knows so much about her now? Probably. He knew that she had two cats called Talon and Nala,who were 15 and 4. She went to college and got a degree in Chemistry, but decided that working with kids was what she wanted to do with her life.

"He was fine this morning, a little bit unsocial, bit just before lunch he had a, well. He had a tantrum. A big one as well, wouldn't settle until we said we would call you to come pick him up." 

Abuela was busy, as was Pepa and if he called Buck it would mean that every time he acted out at school he would expect to see Buck, which he associated with reward at this point. He could ask Karen. Chris trusted her, and she knew what to do. But she was busy with Nia. He found himself coming back to what Pepa had said the first time she met Buck. Eddie was stuck. Well and truly stuck, with no way of getting out. He dragged a hand over his face, thinking for a second. 

"Actually, can you call Buck." He spoke quickly, "But tell him that Chris is grounded, and not to break when he asks for things. Homework, healthy snack then sent to his room to think about what he has done wrong."

The sound of pen scribbling his instructions onto a sheet of paper was the only thing for a few beats then a 'of course, bye Mr. Diaz.' 

He didn't want to use him on his day off. Which meant more favours owed. The codependancy jokes were all right. Buck was as much of a parent to Chris as he was. He walked back to the team, realising that he must have been pacing during the phone call. They knew Chris had been acting out and showed concern for the father, who was obviously not getting enough sleep due to this.

Chris was ignoring his bed time, staying up late, going into the living room when Eddie went to sleep to watch cartoons waking Eddie up, who put Chris straight back to bed. Multiple times a night. This meant the TV was always unplu  
gged from the wall, the batteries removed from the remote, a baby monitor set up in the bedroom. He was always asking for Buck as well. That was starting to piss him off as well, so the nighttime phone calls stopped. Chris had complained, but it meant that Buck could finally sleep through the night peacefully.

He was worried for the rest of the shift, annoying the whole team but they were also concerned for their friend and his son. As soon as shift was over he flew down the stairs into the locker room, got changed into his civvies in record time and ran to his stupidly expensive truck. By the time he got home, Eddie was sure he had broken at least five traffic laws, his hair a mess from the amount of times he had run his hand through it and he bottom lip red from worrying it between his teeth.

He calmed slightly when he saw Bucks jeep parked in its usual spot, but his anger flared when he saw Chris watching a Disney movie, cookie crumbs scattered everywhere and Buck doing the dishes, obviously having baked the cookies.

Chris noticed his dad first, scrunching his face up at the angry expression Eddie had. An almost silent whisper from Chris made Buck turn around. Cringing at the anger radiating from Eddie, he sent Chris to his room. 

"What the hell Buck! He was meant to go to his room after doing his homework, not Eating cookies and watching Disney movies!" Another wince from Buck made Eddie even madder. "He was sick Eddie, what else was meant to be doing! The school told me to come pick him up, when I signed him out he said that he had thrown up and that's why he was being sent home."Eddie subconsciously stared pacing, not stopping when he answered.

"He wasn't sick. He threw a tantrum, once again, to get out of school. For the third time this week, he's been pushing the limits and has been grounded for the past month and a half because of it, OK! So he is going to sit on his room until dinner! Don't talk to...." Bucks lips pressed hard against his own, forcing him to shut up. His lips were soft and full, not unlike how he had imagined. Not that he had ever imagined kissing his best friend or anything. Of course not. No. OK so the thought had crossed his mind once or twice. An hour. 

Buck started to pull back, not getting a response when hands fisted the front of his shirt tightly. "I'm still mad that you didn't listen to me y'know. This doesn't change that. It just means that you're not allowed to leave." as an answer he got another kiss placed on his lips. 

Softer. A promise to not leave. 

Two years later, Eddie got down on one knee and proposed in the middle of the station, with all of their family watching. 

One year after that, Buck was handed of by Bobby and he took his place in front of Eddie at their wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: The cats are real and they are mine, and when I get another the will be added into a story. I am also doing chemistry for my GCSEs next year.
> 
> Don't forget to Comment!


End file.
